


i just wanna be yours

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Iwa Is A Bad Boy™, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mpreg, Oikawa's Parents Do Not Approve, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing the omega son of doctor Oikawa Ryou and lawyer Oikawa Mei being whisked away by a lower-class alpha on a motorcycle went down as well as you'd think. </p><p>Which is not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edit (October 12th, 2017): Um, I edited the first chapter a little bit in order to make it more readable and less choppy. This story really just stemmed from me wanting to see Iwaizumi call Oikawa "baby", so you can blame that for this mess. Enjoy.

_Come pick me up, please_ , the text reads. From his spot on his bedroom floor—both clean and dirty clothes littered all around him—Hajime feels himself stiffen. Tooru usually never uses proper grammar in their messages unless it's something urgent. He's up and out the door before he's even able to fire off his own reply.

  
_yah sure baby, what's wrong?_

  
Hajime makes sure to wave goodbye to his mother as he trots by her in the kitchen. The house smells of his favorite home-cooked stew, and Hajime subconsciously reminds himself not to miss dinner. His mother is in the middle of telling him the same when his phone vibrates with another message from Tooru.

  
_My parents are angry_ , Hajime reads as he hurries to the front door where his shoes lay. _I don't wanna be here right now_ , comes a second text in quick succession, and now Hajime is sincerely worried.

  
He is well-aware of how strict Tooru's parents could be, what with their son being an omega. Unfortunately for his long-time boyfriend—and soon-to-be mate—Tooru's parents had yet to modernize their views on the concept of alpha/omega relations. Tooru was expected to act the perfect submissive: quiet, meek, and polite. Hajime knows all too well that those are things Tooru is not.

  
And, yet, he loves him all the same.

  
_dont worry baby, i'm on my way_ , Hajime assures as he stands from securing his shoes and proceeds to put on a jacket. Since it is almost November, the weather in Sendai has begun to gradually cool off—which inevitably felt even more chilly from the seat of his motorcycle.

  
The drive from his home to Tooru's is a dreadful one. Although he loved visiting his boyfriend, crossing from the slums of his neighborhood to the higher-crust area that the Oikawas resided in made Hajime's skin itch. Unlike his own neighbors that tend to mind their own business, Tooru's seemed to always be watching. Seeing the omega son of doctor Oikawa Ryou and lawyer Oikawa Mei being whisked away by a clearly lower-class alpha on a motorcycle went down as well as you'd think. _Which is not at all._

  
Tooru's parents had been livid; not only because of the way they had to find out but also because this was not how they had panned their son's life out to be. To say they had been apprehensive of Hajime would be an understatement: Tooru's parents refused to let Hajime see their child, even going as far as advising the security of their gated community to ban the 'short, dangerous-looking alpha with unruly hair'—their words exactly—from entering.

  
However, as much as his parents wanted to keep them separate, Tooru would not allow it. If Hajime was not allowed to see him, Tooru would go to Hajime. He would use tiny lies like going to the library or visiting the museum to sneak off to his boyfriend's home for hours at a time. This setup worked great for the first few months, but like all good things, it would eventually come to an end.

  
Ryou and Mei inevitably became aware of their son's little trysts, as expected from people of their caliber. On a day when Tooru was meant to be studying at a classmates' house, Mei, while on her lunch break, spotted the two teens cuddled on a bench in the mall courtyard. Mei felt all the blood in her body rush to her head as she took in the arm sown around her son's waist and the head of _that_ filthy alpha resting lazily on Tooru's shoulder.

  
She was already stomping across the quad before her mind even processed the action. The sound of her heels click-clacking on the tiled floor was what alerted the boys of her oncoming presence. The look on the alpha's face as he registered just who she was had been priceless, causing a smug smile to spread across her face. She turned, expecting the same look on her son's face—only to be met with steely, caramel brown eyes and a frown so deep it made her shiver.

  
"How nice to see you here, Mother." With those words, Mei knew she and her husband had already lost the argument.

  
Hajime chuckles as he remembers that day almost a year ago. Mei and Ryou were still wary of Hajime, but they allowed their son more freedom. Hajime was allowed to come over whenever he liked, Tooru had insisted, just as Tooru was able to freely come and go. At eighteen, they were both consenting adults and had even spent a couple of Tooru's heats together—much to the obliviousness of Ryou and Mei.

  
It is with a blushing face that Hajime arrives at the front gate of Tooru's neighborhood. He places a foot on the ground to steady himself as he prepares to greet the afternoon guard, an elder beta male with the surname of Nakamura. Nakamura-san huffs as he spots who exactly it is waiting to be let in.

  
"You again, Iwaizumi-kun?" Hajime can practically hear the eye-roll the man adds into his words.

  
"You know me," Hajime greets, then hurridly adds, "may I come in, please?" Tooru had yet to send him another message since the last two, and the concern for his boyfriend had yet to dissipate.

  
Nakamura-san must have noticed how anxious Hajime was acting because he lets him in without another word. Usually—since Hajime typically drops by on the beta's shift at guard—they banter for a while longer, but Nakamura-san must sense that something is different today. Hajime tacks it up to him being a beta: betas were known for being extremely conscious of their surroundings.

  
The neighborhood in which Tooru lives is massive, so it takes a couple minutes to reach his house. However when he does, he does not expect to see his boyfriend sat ouside on the lawn, head in his hands and an obvious tremble to his body. Hajime cannot move fast enough, then, as he haphazardly parks his bike on the curb and dismounts it to reach for Tooru. He quickly takes his jacket off and drapes it gently over his lover's shoulders. From across the road, the woman seemingly watering her lawn zeroes in on their exchange. Hajime could nearly growl at her.

  
"Baby, what's wrong?" Hajime asks, bewildered. He doesn't know what could have brought this on and he has half a mind to march inside and question Ryou and Mei himself. Tooru needs him, however, so he remains where he's at, arms coming up to close around his omega's body. He inhales the scent of his boyfriend, and scowls when the normally sweet and calming aroma is soured by the stark stench of fear. "Tooru, baby, please." Hajime almosts whimpers.

  
From his side, Tooru is sniffling, trying to get his bearings together. The hands that had been previously holding his head begin to rub at his eyes as the tears come to their end. Hajime stiffens when Tooru suddenly turns to him, face splotchy, and a watery smile on his face. "I'll tell you later," Tooru begins, and Hajime is ready to rebut when the omega hushes him with a finger pressed to his lips. "I promise, Hajime. Honestly. Let's just get out of here first."

  
And Hajime, just like with all of Tooru's requests, cannot say no.

  
They stand and trudge over to the old, beat-up bike that Hajime likes to consider his pride and joy. He lets Tooru mount the bike first before sitting down himself, a pair of arms immediately circling around his waist. Tooru nuzzles his head into the juncture between Hajime's shoulder and neck, breath coming out slow and warm.

  
Hajime nods goodbye to Nakamura-san as they pass by the gates again. It takes about five minutes for them to reach the highway that connects their respective neighborhoods to each other and there is no noise except the howling of the wind past their ears. That is, until Tooru readjusts the hold around his waist, chin jostling on his shoulder, and whispers, "I told my parents I'm pregnant."

  
Hajime feels the world _stop_ as he and Tooru race down the highway. Since it's a Sunday there is a lull in the afternoon traffic, and it feels as though they are the only people within miles. Hajime can feel anxiety radiating off of Tooru in waves, and he can't help but reciprocate the feeling. _A child? He and Tooru were going to have a child?_ It was almost too much to comprehend. From behind him, the smell of fear is returning to his lover's scent which makes Hajime instantly decide that no matter the outcome, they were going to welcome this baby happily.

  
"Mom made stew," Hajime supplies, after a few moments of silence. "Let's go see if our baby enjoys Grandma's cooking as much as his parents do."

  
Tooru giggles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mrs. iwaizumi finds out she's gonna be a grandma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my goodness, so like i knew i really wanted to expand this verse but i started college this fall and i'm living two hours from home so i got really homesick and didn't feel like doing anything for like a month. but thankfully i got over that but then you know i got swamped with schoolwork sooooo... i had this marked as complete, though, so i hope no one was really waiting or expecting a second part. i'll most probably continue this but for now i'll leave it as complete. please enjoy and comment! (sorry for the length, i should actually be studying for an exam)

It turns out that baby Iwaizumi does not, in fact, enjoy Grandma’s cooking as much his parents do. Actually, baby Iwaizumi seems to dislike many things if the time Tooru spends in the bathroom is any clue to that.

The morning sickness is horrible, Hajime decides, but at least it gives him and Tooru a hint as to how far along the latter is. When Hajime voices this, Tooru is incredibly offended; calling his mate—a new and obvious development—a jerk for utilizing his pain as a tool. Hajime is quick with his attempt to fix this, but Tooru is adamant and ignores him for close to a week. The alpha is mostly frustrated because  _ weren’t mood swings something that came in the later months of a pregnancy? _

Hajime’s mother takes the news incredibly well, and it makes Tooru cry when she promises to help in any way she can. Hajime would blame biology, but he is very much aware that hormones play zero part in his lover’s tears. Four weeks since he found the omega on his front lawn pass before they breach the subject with Mrs. Iwaizumi, and it's mostly due to Tooru’s pleading for more time. Hajime is almost offended his boyfriend would for a second believe his mother wouldn't support them, but Tooru assures him that it’s nothing like that.

_ “I’m not afraid of what your mom is going to say,” Tooru had whispered into the warmth of Hajime’s throat, arms and legs wrapped around his mate as they lay atop the alpha’s bed rewatching the same four DVDs Hajime owns. _

_ “Then why are we stalling?” Hajime insisted, voice questioning and far from accusatory. _

_ “I know your mom is going to accept us because she’s an angel and neither of us deserve her… I’m just nervous, Hajime. The process of telling parents that their baby is expecting a baby is nerve-wracking, and I think I might need some time to recover from the last experience.” Tooru huffed a dry laugh. _

_ It took a moment for the words to register in Hajime’s mind, but when they do he is overcome with grief. The grip on his mate tightened, body seeking warmth and comfort. Tooru had gone through this situation already—and alone, at that. It pained him to think of the fear and sadness his lover must have felt when the two people he’d thought to love him unconditionally seemingly shut him out. He can’t help but feel like an insensitive ass as he came to this realization, and he is ready to correct himself until Tooru slapped a hand over his mouth. _

_ “None of that, babe,” the omega commanded. “I can smell the distress on you, and you’re probably blaming yourself for not being there. It was my decision to face them alone, Hajime, but now I’ll have you by my side. I just need a little time, okay?” _

Has Hajime mentioned that he cannot say no to anything Tooru requests?

No, the tears Tooru sheds as the grandmother of his unborn child readily accepts their misfit family can only be blamed on his own parents. Tooru knows that he shouldn’t lament their rejection—it’s their loss, ultimately—but if he were to say he hadn’t expected them to reach out to him, he would be lying. Hajime’s mother gathering him in her arms and offering words of encouragement remind him of just how differently his parents had reacted to the news. His mother, always the more volatile of the two, had come so close to slapping him it still sent shivers down his spine. Fortunately, his father had stepped in before the blow could occur, and Tooru believed this a good sign.  _ His father was protecting him for good reason, right? _ Yet when the boy glanced towards the doctor, he was met with cold eyes and an ultimatum.

“Thank you, Iwaizumi-san,” Tooru sniffles, head resting on Mrs. Iwaizumi’s own.

“Don’t thank me, honey. This is my grandchild we’re talking about; why in the world would I turn you away?” Hajime’s mother laughs into the skin of Tooru’s shoulder, ecstatic at the thought of a new child to spoil. The news may have come earlier than expected and it would certainly put a strain in both her and her son’s wallets, but a child was a blessing no matter the circumstances.

Beside them, Hajime looks on at the interaction and grins. His mother truly—like the child—was a blessing as well.

When both omegas finally release each other, Hajime’s mother lets out a large breath of air. She faces her son and clucks her tongue, jokingly shaking her head. “My, my, son. I know I told you I wanted grandchildren, but like all my other suggestions I’d thought you’d put this off for as long as you could.” Hajime snorts at the slight jab. “I’m not very surprised, however, you did always take after your mom. Lord knows she got me pregnant as soon as she could.” 

It is Mrs. Iwaizumi’s turn to snort as the expression on her son’s face turns to that of disgust. The alpha pretends to hurl at the mention of his parents’ sex life, and Tooru giggles along with Mrs. Iwaizumi. That is until the baby decides they, too, want to be like their daddy Hajime and send the omega running to the bathroom. 

They'd have to schedule a doctor's appointment soon, Hajime sheepishly thinks as he readies himself to face Tooru's wrath. 


End file.
